1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display, and more particularly, to an image display provided with a radiator for discharging internal heat of the image display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a three-dimensional 3D image is realized in accordance with the principle of stereoscopic visual sense through two eyes of a viewer. That is, a three-dimensional image is realized due to the parallax of two eyes caused by the fact that the two eyes are spaced apart from each other by about 65 mm.
When the viewer views an object, the left and right eyes of the viewer view different two-dimensional images of the object, respectively. The different two-dimensional images are transmitted to the brain of the viewer via respective retinas. The brain combines the two-dimensional images, thereby recognizing the images in the form of a three-dimensional image having a depth sensation and a stereoscopic sensation. Therefore, when an image is separated into two images corresponding to those for the left and right eyes, it is possible to enable the viewer to view the image in the form of a three-dimensional image.
An example of a method for realizing a three-dimensional image is a glassless three-dimensional image display method. For the glassless three-dimensional image display method, a parallax system is mainly used which includes vertical-grating-shaped apertures arranged in front of an image, and adapted to separate the image into two images respectively corresponding to those for the left and right eyes.
A lenticular system using a lenticular plate, on which semi-cylindrical lenses are arranged, and an integral photography system using a lens plate, on which fly-eye lenses are arranged, are also used.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a configuration of a general three-dimensional image display. FIG. 2 is a side view illustrating a three-dimensional image display provided with a spacer.
The three-dimensional image display shown in FIG. 1 includes a display panel 10 and a light source 30. The three-dimensional image display also includes a three-dimensional image filter 20 including a plurality of diffraction gratings generating a difference in the transmittance of visible rays.
In the three-dimensional image display of FIG. 1 having the above-mentioned configuration, light generated from the light source 30 passes through the diffraction gratings of the three-dimensional image filter 20, in order to enable the viewer to view a three-dimensional image produced on the display panel 10.
A plurality of parallel slits are defined by the diffraction gratings. As the light passes through the parallel slits, it is separated into an image for the right eye and an image for the left image.
Accordingly, the viewer can visually view the three-dimensional image through the separated images.
However, the three-dimensional image display having the above-mentioned configuration has a problem of degradation in luminance and brightness because the three-dimensional image filter 20 shields and absorbs a part of the light generated from the light source 30, so that an insufficient amount of light reaches the viewer.
In order to solve such a luminance and brightness degradation problem, conventional three-dimensional image displays use a hot cathode fluorescence lighting (HCFL) type light source, in place of a cold cathode fluorescence lighting (CCFL) type light source, for an increase in light amount.
However, three-dimensional image displays using the HCFL type light source have drawbacks of an increase in power consumption and an increase in the amount of generated heat due to an increase in the intensity of the light, even though there are advantages of an increase in luminance and an increase in brightness.
In particular, such a three-dimensional image display may operate erroneously due to heat generated therein unless the heat is appropriately discharged to the external of the display.
Generally, the display panel 10 and three-dimensional image filter 20 of the above-mentioned three-dimensional image display should be maintained in a flat state. If the display panel 10 or three-dimensional image filter 20 is bent, it is impossible to realize a three-dimensional image.
Furthermore, it is possible to realize a three-dimensional image under the condition in which the display panel 10 and the three-dimensional image filter 20 are spaced apart from each other by an appropriate distance g when the viewing distance is d, as shown in FIG. 1.
For this reason, as shown in FIG. 2, it is necessary to use spacers 40 for supporting the display panel 10 and three-dimensional image filter 20 such that they are maintained in a flat state while being spaced apart from each other by an appropriate distance.
However, where such spacers are used in the three-dimensional image display, there is a problem in that, when the display operates for a prolonged period of time, system errors may be generated due to the internal heat of the display because the spacers prevent flow of heat.